


I Fucking Hate You, Kim Youngjo

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Youngjo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oh Dear, Omega!Hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: When Hwanwoong  had every right to leave Youngjo, the only thing Youngjo could think of was letting anything but that happen.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I Fucking Hate You, Kim Youngjo

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: WOW I didn’t even post with a summary wtf me )
> 
> Anyways Heyo posting on a whim sorry about this hahah

Hwanwoong was more or less calm in his sleep. It was better than a crying tantrum, but then again there were still some dry tear tracks Youngjo was unable to wipe away earlier. He was happy the omega had at least passed out from the exhaustion, but even then Youngjo couldn’t feel at ease, knowing the younger was most definitely not going to be happy the second he woke up. Youngjo resented that, wishing for last night to have never happened, to have never caused his boyfriend so much pain. And even despite Hwanwoong’s slumber of soft breaths against Youngjo’s chest, the boy would seemingly dream of nightmares, expressing each dream with an upset face.

Some points during the night, Hwanwoong would thrash his limbs about—weakly, of course. Sometimes his nose would scrunch in distaste or eyebrows furrow in judgement or lips frown in despair. So many emotions Youngjo could define within the span of approximately six sleepless hours until the omega on top of him woke up in a panic.

It was early in the morning but the sun had already fully risen and was shining through the curtains of Youngjo’s room. Hwanwoong shot up from Youngjo’s chest, eyes wide.

“Hwanwoong—“

Hwanwoong scurried off the bed, collecting his clothes and hurriedly put them on. Youngjo quickly got out of the bed and rushed after his boyfriend when he left the room with an angry slam of the door.

“Hwanwoong, please! I’m sorry!” Youngjo chased the omega down the hall. The latter suddenly stopped in his tracks, Youngjo hesitantly slowing to a stop as well a few feet behind him. He could see his boyfriend’s face but through the claiming mark shared on their necks, he could feel the stabbing and burning pain and anger that Hwanwoong was feeling.

Hwanwoong whipped around, face red and pupils constricted with hate and scorn.

“Don’t you fucking dare take a step any closer,” Hwanwoong warned threateningly.

“Hwanwoong, don’t leave,” Youngjo frowned, a trembling feeling taking over his body at the mere thought of his boyfriend leaving him. He could not let his boyfriend leave. What was he supposed to do without Hwanwoong there?

“And stay with you? After you knotted in me?!” 

Youngjo bit his lip, clenching a shaking hand, wishing for the boy to calm down, which was virtually impossible at the moment.

“Youngjo, what if I get pregnant?” Hwanwoong said. “I know you want a child, but I’m still in college! I’m still dancing! I _teach_ dancing so you don’t pay everything by yourself, Youngjo! But if I’m pregnant?”

“There’s a good chance you won’t be pregnant—“

“Bullshit!” Hwanwoong cut the alpha off. “What if my heat started last night? You know very well my heat is nearing soon, and yet you...” Hwanwoong suddenly paused and trailed off softly. “...a-and you...”

Hwanwoong went pale, knees going weak. Youngjo was quick to catch his boyfriend before he could collapse onto the floor.

“Let go of me..” Hwanwoong demanded, but he could barely lift his hand. Youngjo held the omega in his arms, quickly examining his condition. The younger was cold, and up close, Youngjo was only now able to notice the hot tears trailing down Hwanwoong’s cheeks. It made his heart clench and stomach twist.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Youngjo said, averting his gaze from his boyfriend before his own tears could escape his eyes. He picked the boy up off the floor and carried him to their front door.

“I fucking hate you, Kim Youngjo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical omegaverse drama except I was inspired by a bl manhwa called ‘Love is an Illusion’ by Fargo (I have not finished it yet shh)
> 
> This fic was originally to either start or end with some kind of happy note but that didn’t happen oops who knows I might update it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated <3


End file.
